The Dragons
Presented here is an understanding of the Dragons as they are known to the general populus. Understand though that there are mysteries about this race that still go unanswered. Some would argue that is rightfully so. We offer here the most commonly accepted theories known to the Lyceum. Overview Origin Theory : The origin of the Dragon race as well as where in the timeline of creation is, and perhaps forever will be unknown. The most commonly accepted theory is that they were created by the High Lord prior to the creation of the free willed Mortal Races to act as a guiding force for his principles. Other less commonly accepted theories claim that the free willed Mortal Races of the world are decendants of the Dragons (with exception of the Elven Race) and therefore tied to the High Lord through them. Drakes Development and Sociology : Drakes are the early development stage of dragons. These creatures are born upon Midlantia from eggs. The exact details of a dragon hatching are unknown. Presumably to keep them safe. What is known is that drakes are not permitted to travel out into the world untill they are old enough and strong enough to fend for themselves. Most have been instilled with some understanding of the Mortal Races, though how they interact with them is ultimately determined by their own demeanor. The length of time a drake takes to mature into full dragons is still unknown. The only thing known for sure is that it directly correlates to a drakes desire to learn new skills and abilities. When a drake evolves into a dragon, they are, as of this writing in september of 1110, forced from the Mydlantian plane to Elysium. Yet, unlike demons, dragons go willingly. Types of Drakes Habitat : Drakes residing in Avalon can most commonly be found in the Cliffs of Islewatch which overlook the Bay of Lune. They find the cliffs a very defensible place to make their home and at the same time offer protection to the Avalonian coast from invaders. No Navy, no matter how strong, could hope to stand up very long to flights of attacking drakes. It must be stressed that traveling down into the cliffs is a dangerous prospect and should not be undertaken unless under the most dire of circumstances. Attempting to enter a drakes cave uninvited could result in dying a most horrible death long before you would have an opportunity to explain your trespass. : Dragons : Dragons are with out a doubt some of the most majestic creatures to have ever roamed the realms of Midlantia. Their presence has instilled fear into even the most evil of creatures. The Nine Seats of the Council of Dragons It is important to note that the following information in regards to the Council of Dragons is drawn from the August and September 1108 articles in the Avalonian Press written by Evander Melchior. The Beast Slayer The Beast Slayer is an enemy to demon kind and all Hierarch spawn. It is the passion of this seat to destroy those misbegotten races that can never choose right. Followers of the slayer are often Paladins specialized in destroying one or several similar types of Hierarch spawned races. For example, one may vow to destroy orcs, ogres, trolls, and goblins, while another vows to destroy Bainites, while yet another vows to destroy undead and demons. The power item is a mace and the mantle is a steel breastplate. The Provider The Provider helps people with their practical needs. This takes many different forms, sometimes it is giving food, shelter, or labor to those in need and sometimes it means granting defenses, rituals, or magic items to those who fight the good fight. Followers of the Provider are marked by incredible generosity. They are most often Clerics or White Sorcerers and are just as likely to be found helping to plough a field as they are to be aiding in a battle. The power item is a cornucopia and the mantle is a white tabard with a shield emblem. The Seeker The Seeker tracks down evil conspirators and schemers and foils their machinations. Whenever possible this seat eliminates all of the guilty party but if that is not possible it will at least endeavor to expose their plans so that they can be dealt with openly. Followers of the Seeker are usually Clerics or White Sorcerers skilled at investigating cults or other evil organizations, revealing Servants of Darkness, and detecting other infiltrators like shape shifters. The power item is a shepherd’s crook and the mantle is a necklace. The Challenger The Challenger confronts Servants of Darkness. Nothing evokes the righteous zeal of this seat like a being that has willingly chosen to commit its life to evil deeds. Most followers of the Challenger are Paladins that are well equipped to take on Servants of Darkness head to head. The power item is a shield and the mantle is a red hooded mantle. The Healer The Healer works to mend the damage that the forces of evil cause. They heal wounds,cure the sick, and attempt to counter evil energies such as necromancy and desecration. Followers of the Healer are usually Clerics or White Sorcerers skilled at using their restorative gifts. The power item is a crystal chalice and the mantle is a white cloak. The Defender The Defender endeavors to turn back the onslaught of evil. They aid innocent life that is outmatched or unable to properly defend itself from whatever would come do them harm. Followers of the Defender are usually Paladins who have vowed to ward a particular group or region, though there are some who wander the land looking for people in need of protection. The power item is a shield and the mantle is a white and purple robe. The Guardian The Guardian of Souls watches over the dead. This seat stands in opposition to anything that would harm a soul. Necromancy is the most common source of this so Necromancers are the primary target, followed by the undead so that the soul can be released. This seat also acts as the guardian of Elysium. Followers of the Guardian of Souls are usually Paladins that share the same passion as their patron. The power item is a set of black gloves and the mantle is a black hooded mantle. The Keeper of Knowledge The Keeper of Knowledge focuses on spreading knowledge and the wisdom to use it properly. The holder of the seat recognizes that knowledge is power, and that power can be dangerous. Part of the core philosophy of this seat is not just showing people truths or morality but teaching them how to determine the truth or the morally correct action on their own. Followers of the Keeper are often Clerics or White Sorcerers that act as moral guides or repositories of knowledge. Some rarer few seek out lost lore or items pertaining to good or evil in order to equip their fellows or disarm their foes respectively. The power item is a book and the mantle is a set of eyeglasses. The Justicar The Justicar actively seeks to support just societies or take down unjust ones. This seat is unique because it does not focus on helping individuals or defeating an enemy, but instead focuses on how people function in large groups, particularly the interaction of governments and their people. The Justicar recognizes that a society that acts habitually in the best interest of its people will produce good people. Followers of the Justicar are usually involved with the ruling and legal bodies of their society; advocating morally right courses of action and providing a service. Some Paladin followers will instead strike out against evil or corrupt societies. The power item is a sword and the mantle is a grey hooded mantle. Other Dragons